dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Prime Earth)
Eobard would eventually become obsessed with The Flash, a speedster hero from the 21st Century. Later, when he reached adulthood, Eobard became a scientist and, during his research, created his own version of the Flash's power source - the Negative Speed Force. Mad with his new power, "Tyrant Thawne" attempted to take over the Gem Cities - Central and Keystone City. However, this plan didn't work because the citizens of the cities rebelled against Thawne in the spirit of Central City's 21st Century hero the Flash. Thawne found it unfair that, despite their similar powers, the Flash got a happy family life and the respect of millions, even after being dead for almost four hundred years. Burning down the Flash Museum, Thawne took on the title of Zoom, the "first Reverse-Flash", and used his powers to go back in time to ruin the hero's life. Destroying Flash's past The earliest form of meddling Thawne had in ruining the Flash's life was, when Barry Allen was a child, Thawne broke into his house at night and killed the boy's mother before disappearing back in time. Without any proof that a time-travelling speedster had killed her, Barry's father Henry was falsely accused and sentenced for the crime, leaving the boy who would one day become the Flash without his parents and in the care of police officer Darryl Frye. For years, Thawne would leave Barry worried that he'd kill someone else close to him. At one point in Thawne's life, he was killed when Barry snapped his neck. Daniel West, the brother of Iris West, later succeeds Eobard in taking on the mantle of the Reverse-Flash, though Thawne would view him as an "insult". Acolytes of Zoom Looking to further harass the Flash, this time in the hero's adulthood, Eobard gathered allies throughout time by secretly ruining their lives as well, pretending to be a beacon of light during their dark time. After gaining each ally's trust, "Professor Zoom" would tell them he needed their help in defeating a "demon" in the future known as the Flash, which they all agreed. With his metahuman acolytes by his side, Thawne then began to put his plans in motion by arriving at a point in time when the Flash was an established hero, several years into his career. Finding ways to torment the Flash, Professor Zoom's first move in this time period was initiating for Henry Allen to break out of jail, while also framing him for killing a guard in the escape. While the Flash was forced to deal with the police manhunt for his father, the Reverse-Flash continued his plot to ruin the Flash's history by framing him for putting a bomb in police headquarters. Finally coming face-to-face with the hero he had sworn to oppose, the Reverse-Flash and his team of criminals battled the scarlet speedster while Thawne simultaneously attempted to use a power-stealing glove to take away the Flash's speed. However, Thawne's plan began to come undone when his team betrayed him, having discovered their leader's true motives. Running faster than he'd ever run before, Barry learned he had the power to actually speed up time, allowing him to arrest Thawne and have him imprisoned at Iron Heights. The Button Following Wally West's return from being stuck inside the Speed Force, Thawne, still in his cell in Iron Heights, was mysteriously struck by another bolt of lightning that restored memories of his previous life before Flashpoint. Fleeing Iron Heights, the Reverse-Flash made his way to the Batcave, where he began beating and taunting Batman, explaining that he now remembered Flashpoint and his death at the hands of that timeline's Batman. After beating Bruce to a pulp, Thawne went to examine the mysterious button that Batman had been investigating and, interacting with the residual power, was teleported into the timestream, where he apparently discovered the button's true owner. While heading to confront the owner in the timestream, Thawne encountered the Flash and Batman, travelling through time from the near future, pursuing him on the Cosmic Treadmill. Planning to undo Barry's life once again by turning him into his son and acolyte, Thawne outran the two and eventually made his way to where the button's radiation had led him. He demands the button's true owner to reveal himself, and when he does, Thawne becomes frightened for his life. Thawne then starts to become disintegrated by this being, and is teleported back into the batcave, burning in blue flames and claiming that he had seen "God." The Reverse-Flash then collapsed, seemingly dead. | Powers = * Negative Speed Force Generator: Thawne created his own negative Speed Force by duplicating the incident that granted the Flash his powers. Thawne can tap into it as normal speedsters can with the normal Speed Force, but with its own unique energy signature. The Negative Speed Force grants him the ability to move at incredible speeds, among many other superhuman powers. ** : Thawne is capable of moving at vast superhuman speeds, faster than those than even Barry Allen can muster. His immense speed allows him to generate superhuman force, which allows him to deal devastating blows to opponents, as well as effortlessly hurl them with great force. ** : Thawne possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Thawne's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** : Thawne's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** : Thawne possesses sufficiently enhanced strength, as he was able to effortlessly lift and dangle the Flash with one hand, high above his head. He is also strong enough to easily carry a full grown man with one arm while running, as well as send a man flying several feet with a backhand. ** : Thawne can resist tremendous kinetic impact forces with ease. He was able to strike Batman with multiple, torturous hits, all while sustaining no injuries nor feeling any pain. ** Absolute Existence: Thawne is immune to alterations to his own personal timeline due to Barry Allen creating Flashpoint. This means no matter what, he can not be erased from existence, making him the sole constant in a sea of potential timelines. ** : Like all speedsters, Thawne is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. ** : After using Henry Allen's power-stealing glove to absorb the powers of Magali, one of his former "acolytes", Thawne gained her ability to affect the age of organic and inorganic matter. He can use this power to age a person to death with a touch. ** : Thawne was able to "feel" the presence of who the power of the button belongs to, "like a wave of static electricity", and is aware of their alterations to time and reality. ** : Thawne is able to travel in and out of the Speed Force. With guidance from "the button", he was also able to travel to another unknown plane of reality. ** : As a conduit of the Negative Speed Force, Thawne generates his own unique energy signature. This lightning emanates off of him as red electrical arcs from all around his body, and from his eyes as streaks, especially when he moves at super speed. Thawne's lightning can also interfere with, and fry electronics. ** : The Negative Speed Force grants Thawne enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. ** : After absorbing Magali's powers, Thawne gained her ability to stop the aging process altogether. ** : Thawne can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** : By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Thawne can allow himself to become intangible, allowing people or objects to pass right through him. *** : By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** : After being hit by lightning in his holding cell at Iron Heights, Thawne regained memories of his old life and his death at the hands of Thomas Wayne in the alternate timeline, Flashpoint. ** : Thawne possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the clap of his hands. ** : Thawne could slow down the flow of time, making himself appear faster than everyone and anything else. ** Time Travel: Thawne can use his speed to freely travel throughout time, and does not need assistance from the Cosmic Treadmill, like Barry Allen and Wally West. *** : Thawne's ability to travel throughout the timestream allows him to manipulate events at will to satisfy his own needs. | Abilities = * / : Thawne's brilliant mind and broad science acumen enabled him to create a "negative" version of the speed force in order to fuel his own powers. * : Thawne organized each of his Acolytes' origin stories, forcing them to trust him as the malevolent speedster came to "save" all of them at just the right time. * : Utilizing his speed, Thawne created an effective fighting style to combat all types of material opponents. * : Thawne is very knowledgeable on world history and culture, spanning from the Flash's 21st century all the way to Magali's ancient times. * : Thawne led a cult of his own "acolytes", dedicated to taking down the "demon" Flash. * : After discovering Rip Hunter's lost journals, Thawne was capable of building a Cosmic Treadmill, similar to the Flash's original one. * : Thawne speaks English, Nahuatl, Spanish, and Zulu. * : As the leader of the Acolytes of Zoom, Thawne was concerned with teaching them how to best use their metahuman abilities, as well as other knowledge they would need to combat the Flash. For his teachings, the Acolytes referred to Zoom as "the Professor". * : Thawne has been teaching tactics to his acolytes for centuries, preparing them for the battle against the Flash. * Temporal Mechanics Thawne holds expertise in the study and theory of time, being aware of and able to identify the "strange" nature of alterations to the timeline. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Thawne was initially an amalgam of both Pre-Flashpoint Zooms. Like the previous Eobard Thawne, he comes from the 25th century, and like Hunter Zolomon, he was haunted by the trauma of his father killing his mother. His powers were also based on both Thawne's Speed Force connection and Zolomon's chronokinesis. ** However, his power set and origin would later be retconned in The Button, specifically during and , to be near-identical to his New Earth self's. It's unknown if he still possesses the powers he absorbed from Mangali, or if the power theft itself still occurred. * During the New 52, Professor Zoom wore a black and yellow costume, and emitted black lightening; but with DC Rebirth, Thawne wears a new version of his Pre-Flashpoint Reverse-Flash costume and emits red lightning once again. * While accessing the Negative Speed Force, Thawne's eyes glow red. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Displaced Category:Time Travelers